


Drinking Games on a Spaceship

by roane



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, JediFest, Multi, Other, Rogue Robin, Rogue Robin phase two, roguerobin011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: What do starfighter pilots do when there are no missions to fly? Apparently, things that involve alcohol, ridiculous dares, and being absolutely mortified in front of your long-time crush.But... Is it possible... Could he be interested in you, too?(Part two ofDrinking Games on a Spaceshipstarted bybethagain.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jedifest's 2017 Rogue Robin part 2. I couldn't resist throwing Tycho in the mix because, well, Tycho. Who will write part 3? Will it be you?? HOW WILL IT END, I MUST KNOW!

Then Wedge says, calm as anything, “Go kiss Skywalker.”

How can he know? You panic, because he _must_ know. Why else would he have so unerringly picked the right target? That initial thought is only strengthened by the wicked smirk on Wedge’s face, until you realize that he’s not looking at you. He’s looking past you, at Luke.

Luke has been fairly quiet all evening, answering his Secrets with little fuss, but of course, the questions _he_ gets are a little less raunchy than the others. Most of the pilots tend to view him with a little bit of awe, you included. Except for Wedge. Wedge delights in puncturing the bubble of reputation that surrounds Luke whenever he gets the chance. And it doesn’t take much to see that’s what he’s up to this time. Wedge’s motivation is more aimed at Luke than at you. Luke is turning bright pink with that ‘aw, come on guys’ smile on his face. 

“I don’t think Skywalker’s kissed a _girl_ before,” pipes up Tycho from the corner, where he’s snuggled in with two members of Blue Squadron—both of them, the man and the woman, are exceedingly pretty. Tycho is usually Wedge’s partner in crime, so it’s no surprise that he’d jump into this.

“Oh please,” Luke says, rolling his eyes. “I grew up poor and in the middle of nowhere. Kissing was free and easy entertainment.” Which just makes your face heat up even more. Luke glances your way and smiles. “Come on. Wedge didn’t say where or how you have to kiss me, so looks like it’s ladies’ choice.”

Now, you could be coy and kiss him on the hand, or even on the cheek. You’d be fulfilling the letter of the command, and everybody in the room would back you up. You’re sure of it. But then again… Luke is smiling at you, still blushing a little bit, and this is your chance. What happens next could go down in Rogue Squadron history, if you’ve got the nerve.

And hell. You’re an X-wing pilot. Nobody will ever accuse you of lacking for nerve.

You cross over to where Luke is sitting and nudge Flash’s legs out of his lap before settling there yourself. Those big blue eyes of his widen a little in surprise, but his smile turns a grin as he figures out what you’re planning. 

“You sure?” he says, soft enough that only you can hear him. 

Your answer is both affirmative and decidedly nonverbal: you lean in and kiss him square on the mouth. And since this may be your one and only chance, you make it a good one. 

Despite the blush on his cheek and his reserved reputation, Luke kisses you back. Mother of moons, does he ever kiss you back. His fingers dig into your back a little as he pulls you close and suddenly it feels like someone’s replaced all the air you’re trying to breathe with flaming Tibanna gas and you’re about to ignite along with it.

At first, the crowd’s reaction is predictable. Everybody hoots and yells and catcalls. But Luke doesn’t stop kissing you. You don’t stop kissing him. In fact, he’s shifting a little bit beneath you in an undeniably provocative way.

The crowd goes silent, as if they’re collectively holding their breath. You’re starting to wonder which is going to explode first, your head or your heart.

“Damn…” Tycho says. “How come nobody ever dares _me_ to kiss Skywalker?”

“You’d like it too much,” Wedge says dourly. “Besides, you could always come kiss me instead.”

“You’d like it too much,” Tycho shoots back. “Hey Luke, you okay over there? Did you learn how to breathe through your ears when we weren’t looking?”

“Maybe it’s a Jedi thing,” Cass says.

“ _She’s_ not a Jedi,” someone points out.

You’re only faintly aware of the commentary, too busy trying not to die from the heat. Finally the two of you break apart, and Luke looks about as stunned as you feel. All around you, the other pilots burst into enthusiastic applause, and your face gets hot.

“Not bad for someone who didn’t grow up on Tatooine,” Luke whispers, giving you a mischievous grin.

“Teenagers get bored everywhere,” you answer, and slip off his lap, giving him a wink over your shoulder. You manage to keep from collapsing on your shaking legs, settling back into your seat. 

Wedge smirks down at you. “Guess you answered the question anyway.”

“Shut up.”

The game goes on, but you’re pleased to realize that your dare was pretty much the high point of the evening, and not just for you. As the laughter goes on and people get drunker, your eyes meet Luke’s every so often, and it’s always with a smile. You have to wonder: did he mean something by that kiss, or was it just a chance to show off for the pilots?

There’s no way to know, and you’re not about to make any assumptions. 

You try to push it out of your mind, and as the party starts to break up, you’ve almost been completely successful at doing so, not spending every free thought wondering what Luke is thinking. 

Which is why you’re so surprised to see him lingering outside your quarters when you get back, still mostly drunk, but starting to feel the fingers of sobriety poking into the corners of your brain. 

“Luke!” 

He’s leaning against the wall, and straightens when he sees you, looking a little sheepish. “I know it’s late,” he says by way of apology, “but… can I talk to you?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drinking Games on a Spaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893798) by [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes)




End file.
